new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Poato
llike my status if u think i'm cute!! do u like this booty??? like my status!! if u like my serious face like my status, this my serious face. :). like my status if you love food! throws several eggs like my status if u a PIMP AHAHAHAHAH!!! Like my status if u love slinkies - look at that shit go! like my status if u love tissue!! EHBNRBRRR like my status if u love JAPANESE SHIT. u like pumps?? like my status!! like my status if you dont give a fuck. '''like my status if you have a tuuumblr! a tuuuumblr!! like my status and '''I Won't Do It. like my status if u love to film yourself!! i love to film my fuckin self!! like my status if the first time you saw this you were just like hoh my god. like my status if u think im seckcky i ain't got tno eyeballs on. aint got n like my status if u like my status. like my status if you like pebbis. '''like my status if u like '''voobo. u got a phone??? like my status!! hello?hey girl u know that bitch named (and i truly, do not know how to fucking spell this) deltries? yeah girl i know that bitch named (no clue) deltries. well u know what she did? no girl what she do. that bitch didn't like my status. like my status!! so im doing the thing everyone else did ages ago and like. tryna let go of this shit. which was hard b/c of shit that doesn't need going into obviously!! i'm not gonna make this edgy by saying "oh, nbc really affected my life... i came out of it with 5 extra years added to my lifespan" but im just hoping that, if anyone sees this, that you're having a nice day. so long and farewell u lovely bitches Personality im like an egg in an oven coated in breadcrumbs Quotes - im leaving these because i am funny and also crown funding * "HOW DO I FUCK UP SO MUCH" * "I'M THE OMEGABITCH BUT THAT EGG IS NOT GOING IN MY ASS" * "BECAUS ENITU SN FUJNDJIJNEJD N H THE KINGDOM AND THEY HAVE THE CROWN AND THE CROWN IS THEIRS AND THEY ARE FUNDING IT AND THEY ARE FUNDING IT WITH THE CROWN ROYALTY AND THE ROYALTY HAVE MONEY THEY ARE FUNDING IT WITH THE CROWN THE CROWN HAS MONEY THEY ARE USING THE MONEY OF THE ROYALTY CROWN CROWN TO FUND THE CROWN CROWN FUNDING IT IS CALLED CROWN FUNDING HOLY FUCKING SHIT ITS CALLED CROWN FUDING THEY ARE FUNDING IT. WITH THE ROYAL MONEY IT IS CROWN FUNDING IT IS. . .CRONW FUNDING teresa may" * "YUUDOKU SINGING ANYTHING IS GOOD" * "SPOTTED DICK DOES ADMITTEDLY TASTE P GOOD THO" * "honestly who don't I have a crush on at this point" * "I LEAVE FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES AND IM RON FUCKING WEASLEY" * "i'm going to cry" * "SHE'S THE WORST AND I HATE HER AND SHE OPENLY SIDED WITH TERRORISTS JUST TO WIN THE ELECTION AND NOBODY FUCKING NOTICED IT LIKE HOLY FUCK THIS IS KINDA A BIG DEAL??? THE DNP HAS MEMBERS OF THE IRA IN IT WHICH IS A KNOWN TERRORIST GROUP KNOWN FOR FIGHTING FOR INDEPENDENCE FOR NORTHERN IRELAND BUT THIS MEANS THAT THEY CAN OPENLY ENTER ENGLAND WITHOUT ANY RESISTANCE WHICH WILL LEAD TO ISSUES, ESPECIALLY IN THE NORTH WEST, CAUSING LARGE CONFLICT PARTICULARLY IN LIVERPOOL AS IT IS CONSIDERED TO BE A MAJOR CITY AND IS OFTEN A TARGET OF THINGS LIKE THIS. TO CONCLUDE, THE CONSERVATIVES ARE SHIT AND NOBODY SHOULD HAVE VOTED FOR THEM AND BEREMY CORBYN SHOULD HAVE WON" * "I'LL EGG EVENTUALLY" * "sgfkjsdfhljknsaldams nfjkdsinkgdjfipgo[dfgkndfjoigpdfljnfks" * "how do you anti-suck a dick" * "if anyone ever even implies they wouldn't fuck will smith's fishsona they're fucking lying to you" * "I'D MARRY A DONUT" * "i just like bad papayas and twinky pizza let me live" * "I'M NOT A SHOTA" * "im ron weasley but if ron weasley was a shota and a twink and a pizza guy all at the same time" * "WHY WOULD I RECORD 20 MINUTES OF MYSELF JACKING OFF" * "I attract them with my twinky tea" * "BEPNISSE" * "It's like a really flamboyant sphinx" * "apologies for being a salty bastard that's kinda my thing." * "you either die a trap or live long enough to see yourself become the kita" * "`Poato eats the mosquoto egg.`" * "NO I HAVE A FAIRY BONER TOO" * "I have disappointing news for you. Eyes do not get boners" * "I WOULD FUCK A MONOKUMA" * "Turns out your boyfriend was 2 homosexuals in an overcoat" * "I would nut for the declaration." * "A SPECIAL EMAIL ... for a v v special person uvu. (regarding Steven)" * "Platonically gay" * "DONT TOUCH HIS DICK I'LL SHOVE YOUR EYEBALLS DOWN YOUR GULLET" * "I'd smash sandwichboy" * "I'm ok with cannibalism. please never quote me on that" * "its kuudere you plebeian virgin cuckwad." * "#general FUCK YUOr YOU'R e BaD manne ete a gock" * "oh, that’s rather extra indeed old chap friend tea" * "Y'KNOW WHAT'S REALLY GOOD ALTHOUGH YOU REALLY WOULDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE??? THE MERINGUE POKEMON, SLURPUFF. MAN THIS FUCKER IS SO FUCKING GREAT AND YOU JUST WOULD NOT EXPECT IT FROM SUCH A SQUISHY LITTLE SHIT. RIGHT SO LISTEN UP FUCKERS. SLURPUFF IS GOOD PRIMARILY FOR PHYSICAL ATTACKING, ALTHOUGH IT DOES HAVE KINDA LOW SPEED. '''HOWEVER'. Y'SEE, SLURPUFF CAN ALSO GET THE ABILITY UNBURDEN, WHICH DOUBLES SPEED WHEN AN ITEM IS USED. SO JUST GIVE IT AN ITEM, DUH. WHICH ONE? I'LL COVER THAT LATER. IT ALSO GETS ACCESS TO BELLY DRUM, HALVING IT'S HP AND MAXING ITS ATTACK. GOING BACK TO THE ITEM, IF YOU GIVE IT A SITRUS BERRY AND THEN USE BELLY DRUM, THAT'LL MAX IT'S ATTACK, DOUBLE ITS SPEED AND ONLY LOWER ITS HP BY A MERE 25%. FROM THERE, YOU CAN GIVE IT ANY PHYSICAL ATTACKS BUT DRAIN PUNCH, RETURN AND PLAY ROUGH ARE OFTEN BEST. * YUZ IT'S NOT WORLD WAR 2 IT'S FUCKING CHILLIS OR SOME SHICategory:User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Epic